Bashful
Bashful is one of the seven dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He was voiced by Scotty Mattraw in the original film and is currently voiced by Jeff Bennett. Personality True to his name, Bashful is extremely shy, particularly in front of Snow White. His tendency to blush, burying his head in his beard, appears to infuriate Grumpy. Role in the film Working at the Mine Bashful is first introduced, with his six companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. He, Happy, Sneezy and Grumpy dig to unearth diamonds from the tunnels. The diamonds are taken by Sleepy to Doc, who discards the worthless diamonds for Dopey to sweep away. Doc is the first to hear the alarm, and alerts the other dwarfs that it is time for them to go home. Bashful walks behind Sleepy as the dwarfs sing "Heigh Ho". Finding Snow White When the seven dwarfs reach their cottage, they think that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage and search the room. The dwarfs note that the cottage has been cleaned. Bashful is disappointed to find that the sugar has been washed out of his cup, but is pleased to find flowers, which he shows to Sneezy, causing him to sneeze. The dwarfs decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs, and Doc declares that one of them must go upstairs to chase it out of the house. Dopey is elected, and Doc, his hand shaking, gives Dopey the candle. Dopey is so terrified upon entering the bedroom that, when he hears a noise coming from the beds, he screams and rushes downstairs. The other dwarfs think that he is the monster and rush outside, locking the door. Dopey falls into the kitchen and emerges from the cottage covered in pots and pans. When the other dwarfs see him they still think that he is the monster, and start hitting him. When they realize that it is Dopey, they decide that they must get rid of the monster once and for all, and enter the bedroom. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realize that it is the princess, Snow White, who Bashful says is "beautiful". Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Bashful second. In the Cottage Eventually it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them, but demands that they wash first. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside. Here, the dwarfs, led by Doc, wash themselves, while singing "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)". Grumpy refuses to wash, but the other dwarfs, led by Doc, manage to drag him to the water and wash him thoroughly. Later that evening, after supper, the seven dwarfs entertain Snow White with "The Silly Song"; after two failed attempts, Bashful sings a verse. After they finish the song, the dwarfs listen to Snow White sing "Some Day My Prince Will Come", which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. Bashful sleeps in a drawer. The Finale The next morning, as each dwarf leaves, he is kissed by Snow White. While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. Upon her arrival at the cottage, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs. When they discover that the Queen has found Snow White, the dwarfs rush home to find that the Witch has succeeded in poisoning the princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs chase the Witch into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The 7 dwarfs mourn Snow White's death, but find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer. Before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead (Bashful was first). Other appearances Who Framed Roger Rabbit Bashful makes a cameo appearance in the film with most of the other dwarfs. House of Mouse Bashful makes several cameos in the animated series commonly seen with the others dwarfs. The Lion King 1½ Bashful made a cameo as a sillouitte walking into the theater with Snow White and the dwarfs to watch the film with other disney characters. Disney Parks The Seven Dwarfs appear in Disneyland's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. They walk in a long line, coming before the Snow White float. Bashful also make occasional and rare meet and greets at the parks. Like Grumpy and Sneezy, Bashful is rather rare when it comes to Meet and Greets. Snow White's Scary Adventures Bashful appear as animatronics, performing "The Silly Song", Bashful also appears chasing after the Witch. and later celebrates Snow White victory. Fantasmic! Bashful appears in the bubble montage and occasionally appears riding the Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie. SpectroMagic Bashful joins his dwarf brothers in the nighttime parade and wears all white with glowing lights as do the other Disney characters. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Bashful is featured as a supporting character in Ventus and Aqua's stories in his homeworld Dwarf Woodlands. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Dwarfs appear in their homeworld of Dwarf Woodlands, living a peaceful life in their cottage in a clearing within the forest. While working in the nearby mines, they encounter Ventus and mistake him for a jewel thief. All of the Dwarfs except Dopey try to drive him out, but Ven gets the better of them and manages to obtain information on where to look for his friend Terra, though they are still hesitant to trust him. The Dwarfs return to their cottage to find Snow White there, learning how she met Terra and was attacked by Unversed. The Dwarfs conclude that Terra was controlling the monsters, but Ven insists Terra wouldn't do such a thing. Later, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple, and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Kingdom Hearts The Dwarfs only appear in a glass podium with Snow White in the Awakening. Unlike the Beast's servants, they are depicted as awake, meaning either Dwarf Woodlands was not devoured by the Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety before hand. Gallery Snow-White-And-The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-11382716-768-576.jpg|Bashful looking shy during The Silly Song 3368905071_5a2afa9933.jpg|Bashful topiary 2893462051_31c85ed7cf.jpg|Bashful with the other dwarfs and Snow White at one of the Disney Parks snowwhite_0484.jpg|Bashful and Sneezy Bashful_drawer.jpg|Bashful sleeping Bashful_sneezy_sleepy.jpg|The dwarfs mourning bashfulphoto.jpg|A picture of Bashful that appears inside the cottage. Bashful Toy.jpg|A plush toy of Bashful 26-mmpvisuals-10.jpg|The seven dwarfs' poster for Disneyland Paris References es:Tímido Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:disney characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animated characters